The Devils That Cry...
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: Truth. That's what was keeping the two destined lovers from ever being complete. The full hard truth of his father's murder hit not only him hard, but Yuna hard as well. But why? Who exactly was it that... 'murdered' Tidus' father ten years ago when he ha


_Disclaimer_: I don't own _Final Fantasy X©_.... Squaresoft are the genius' behind this wonderful game that I'm dying to get my hands on... *whimpers*...

Dedication: To _*Sagittarius Girl*_... and to _Taemyr_, as well as _Maki_ & _Siena_ who won't bother to read my Final Fantasy X ficcies because they're afraid of finding out the truth!!

___________

_Tuesday, August 21, 2001 9:00:06 AM_

_Author's Note_: Just a few informative things before you read on... *chuckles* 1.) The _Guardian Force's_(FF8), _Eidolons_(FF9) are not called Shins in FFX, they are called _Aeons_. Just clearing that up... 2.) It isn't Ebon, it's _Yevon_ -- the summoning tribe that Yuna's from... 3.) uh... there are spoilers in this fic, probably ones from the ending of the game; just warning you ahead of time... *grins* that's really all for now... enjoy!!

___________

_The Devils That Cry..._

___________

~~_Chapter 1_~~

" _Free will cannot exist in the present when destiny lies in the past..._ " - Soul Reaver 2

_Revealed Truth..._

All gathered together in a small group of whoever and whatever was left, the oldest of the group and perhaps... in a way the wisest, stepped forward, his bald, tanned head gleaming in the scorching overhead afternoon sun. His dark eyes went around the group, pausing at each exhausted, worn, battered face until coming to a rest upon his niece's face, the eldest and only daughter of his deceased brother.

" Yuna, " Cid spoke calmly, to fingers grazing across his left dark brow. " there's nothing you, I, nor even the others can do about it. It would be best if we just let it all go and begin a... new life... somewhere else. "

Yuna brought her eyes downcast, the left one a dark, deep royal blue, while the right one a deep forest green as they searched the ground beneath her feet for an answer that wasn't going to be given anytime soon. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, their thoughts silently speaking, crying out to her, asking her if this were the right thing , usually wondering if she were even capable of overcoming this major feat, thismajor... enemy that had destroyed her small village as well as the boy with sun bleached hair and deep blue eyes that spoke words that he could probably never bring himself to say... special words, words that perhaps she'd like to hear him say to her... someday.

Tidus blinked and watched the mysterious young woman across from him, his eyes trailing over and up her body, pausing at her full lips that were pursed in thought to only end up staring at the top of her head, the feathered strands of light colored milk chocolate that caressed her flushed cheeks softly, her silky looking bangs swaying in the sweet gentle movement of the wind.

Yuna slowly lifted her head, her thoughts jolting to a stop suddenly as her eyes met his. She slowly licked her dry lips once and then slowly began to shift her light weight from foot to foot, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his scruntiny.

" Uncle Cid... " she addressed him calmly, her eyes leaving Tidus' to meet her uncle's dark pools of wonder and mystery. " we cannot start a new life. I could start a new lif, but your life, along with Rikku's is with your people, the Al Bhed. "

Cid furrowed his brow. " They are not just _my_ people, Yuna. They are yours as well. You are part of the Al Bhed tribe, my dear.. "

Yuna shook her head. " I will not go with you. My place is here with the Yevon. I made myself clear that I really wanted nothing to do with the Al Bhed, did I not? "

Rikku bit her lip hard and watched her father and cousin argue. " Yuna... " she began to say, but Cid cut her off by reaching out to grip her right forearm tightly.

" Hush child. " he said firmly. To Yuna his eyes narrowed slightly. " Yuna, I believe that it was your father that wanted nothing to do with us after your mother's death. "

Yuna sighed heavily and then scratched her right arm before going on. " Uncle... the Yevon need me. I am all that thay have left. I'm sorry, but I cannot and I will _not_ go back with you; I will not abandon my people... " she informed him in a firm and determined voice.

Cid's left brow shot up as he crossed his arms over his chest. " And why must they be _your_ people all of a sudden, Yuna? Why can they not be Wakka's people, or Lulu's people? Hmmm? " he asked, head tilting to the side slightly.

Yuna made a face and then began to walk around the standing group. " Because... Wakka isn't a summoner, Cid. The Yevon need a summoner to perform the Dance of The Dead to calm the roaming and restless spirits. Lulu is the same... " she paused before adding on, " and I believe that they cannot walk on water either... "

Wakka nodded. " She's right! All I can do is hold my breath for forty minutes while _under_ the water... not while walking _on_ it... "

Cid frowned. " Why not ask Lulu for yourself? Perhaps you don't know the whole truth about her yet... "

Yuna's expression went from confusion to uncertainty as she turned her attention to Lulu who was watching her closely. " What do you have to say about this? "

Lulu's crimson eyes matched Yuna's hardened ones and she gave a simple shrug of her shoulders. " To me, Yuna, it does not matter if you give me full leadership of the Yevon... but, it would be best if you did stay with the Yevon... "

Yuna's uncertain expression softened to an understanding one slowly and she gave her sisterly figured friend, guardian a soft smile of thanks. " You see, Uncle Cid? " she asked as she turned to look at him. " Thay all want me to stay, while you only wish to take me away from them. Honestly... what fun would you machinery and technology prove to be for me? "

Cid scoffed and rolled his eyes. " Yuna, technology and machinery are not really meant for... fun. They're meant for battles, wars... liks the one you fought and lost earlier, might I add. " he paused, his eyes leaving hers to meet Tidus'. " Ahh... yes, the young man who just happened to suddenly show up... claiming to have seen the one who's been causing us all this pain... "

Tidus' face gradually hardened, his eyes narrowing dangerously, his lips setting into a straight tight line. " I have seen him. He was the one who destroyed my homeland during one of my Blitzball games; just as he did to Yuna's. How can you just stand there and mock us less fortunate to you? " he questioned.

Cid got a thoughtful look in his eyes as he raised a hand to scratch his chin. " Perhaps you know of you father? "

Tidus' ears twitched as his wide, broad shoulders straightened. " What did you say? " he asked as he took a threatening step towards the older man.

Yuna suddenly rushed forward towards Tidus, her hand grasping his right bard forearm, her eyes going from his face to her uncle's. " Don't Tidus... " she murmured under her breath, warning him.

Tidus never took his eyes from Cid's that seemed to mock him, daring him to step toward him, to fight him, defy him. " He knows about my father.. " he replied bitterly, his eyes still staring into Cid's.

Yuna nodded once. " That I know, Tidus. I also once knew your father. But... there is no need for an act of violence that is not needed. Just stay calm... " she assured him.

Tidus exhaled slowly and deeply. " Alright... " he answered her then turned his full attention to Cid. " What do you know about my father? "

Cid just merely shrugged. " I only know bits and pieces.. why don't you ask my niece, Yuna. She would probably seem to know everything about him considering your father was Braska's best guard... "

Tidus got a look of extreme exasperation as he slowly lowered his eyes to meet Yuna's. " What have you to tell me of my father? "

Yuna blinked and scratched her left cheek. " Well, as Cid had said, he was my father's best guard, protecting him greatly, going on adventures with him, but... they both disappeared when I was only seven, Tidus. I do not know much. I'm sorry... " she murmured softly, apologizing, her hand slowly leaving his forearm.

" Can you not remember anything else other then that? " Tidus asked quietly.

Yuna focused her eyes on the ground by Tidus' feet as she tried to remember. " I... well, there are some things that I remember and some things that I... do not.. "

Tidus nodded. " I see... well? What are the things you do remember? "

Yuna pursed her lips. " I remember always greeting my father after he came back from his adventures with Jecht. Your father would always give me a hug - always smelling of alcohol as well - and telling me bits about you. He never really got around to mentioning your name, just saying that he had a son who was my age... "

Tidus snorted and scratched the back of his neck. " He never really did tell anyone much about me. His job and life were more important then his family... " his voice trailed off before continuing. " I never really got to know him. He was usually away playing his games, doing what he was most famous for... but... then that day came where he left home one morning and just never... returned... "

Yuna nibbled on her bottom lip. " I'm sorry, Tidus... I never got to know my father as well.. " she said softly.

Cid chuckled at the little dramatic scene that was slowly beginning to unfold in front of him. He clapped loudly. " Well done! Beautiful... " he stopped and wiped away an imaginary tear. " I couldn't have done it better myself. But... Tidus, continuing with what we were discussing earlier; about your father. "

Tidus sighed and then crossed his arms over his chest. " What bad things could you possibly have to say about him that I don't already know about? "

Cid smirked. " Well... I do know that your father didn't just 'disappear', Tidus... "

Tidus furrowed his brow. " What do you mean? Is he still alive? _Tell_ me! " he demanded.

Yuna took a step back from Tidus to stand beside the beast that had been taking care of her since she was just seven years old; a blue furred beast named Kimahri Ronzo who was over two meters tall.

Cid licked his lips, slowly beginning to love the anger and pain he was inflicting onto the young man who had just dropped in. " Well... for one, somehow you managed to find your way into our watery world of Spira, just as you father had managed to do ten years ago. Like father like son they always say... " he stopped and watched Tidus for a minute before continuing. " The reason I brought up your father, Tidus, was because you didn't know the _full_ truth of his disappearance... "

" I'm sure you know of it and if you do, you'd better tell me now... " Tidus replied stiffly, hands curling into tight fists.

Cid nodded once. " Of course, I'm sure you'd love to hear this anyway. Tidus, your father didn't disappear as told, in fact he was killed, murdered... "

Tidus looked somewhat confused, his deep blue eyes clouded. " What do you mean by 'murdered'. By who? "

Cid threw a glance at Yuna who was nearly standing behind Kimarhi for protection from something or someone. " Well... Yuna's father and your father were best friends as well, both the age of thirty-five. Tidus, your father was murdered by Br-- "

" That, Cid, is not true! " Auron suddenly shouted, the wine jug hanging at his right side banging up against his right thigh as he stepped forward, glaring heatedly at Cid over the top of his glasses. " Jecht wasn't murdered, Cid... "

Cid cocked his head to the side and examined him. " How exactly would you know, Auron? Were you there with Jecht when he... _disappeared_? "

Tidus scratched the side of his neck as he watched Auron, his fatherly figured friend and mentor. '_ What the hell is going on? Was my father really murdered? Or is this just a big... joke?!_ ' he thought to himself angrily as he glanced at Auron's face that over at Cid's.

Auron shook his head. " No, I wasn't, Cid. But that does not mean that you can just go and pick names out of a damned hat, blaming that certain person for someone's disappearance. It just isn't right! "

Cid chuckled bitterly. " And who are you to suddenly judge another? Ever since you were getting judged yourself?? "

Auron narrowed his eyes even more as he shook his head firmly. " What you are saying to them is not right, Cid, " he repeated. " You're just trying to fill their young minds with trash that you yourself are probably believing... pitiful... pathetic! "

Tidus let out a loud cry of frustration. Everyone turned their eyes to him. He licked his lips and then raked a hand through his natural dark brown hair that was sun bleached. " Cid, dammnit, just tell me who did it so we can all just stop arguing and get on with our lives?! Auron, thanks for the back up, but I'm old enough to handle these situations... "

Cid smirked, snorted and chuckled. " Looks like you just got put in your place, Auron. " he muttered bitterly to Auron as he looked at Tidus. " Well, since you want to know this sooo badly, I'll tell you and I hope I can do it without getting interrupted by anyone else... "

Everyone was silent, Yuna standing beside Kimahri and not behind anymore, Auron watching Tidus closely.

" Tidus... " Cid started again. " your father was murdered by Braska. There... now you have the full truth as to your father's 'disappearance', I'm sure we can all sleep sweetly tonight... "

Yuna's eyes went wide in horror as she stood there gapping at her uncle, the words he had previously spoken echoing throughout her mind like a broken record, over and over and over, never stopping, even if you tried to stop it yourself. She found herself staring at the side of her uncle's face while Tidus' eyes were on hers.

" T-that can't be true! " she sputtered. " My father would never, _ever_ murder anyone unless they were a threat to Spira. I can't and _won't_ believe you, Cid. How could you say _such_ things?! " she nearly shrieked now.

Cid just shrugged and got a look of sympathy within his eyes. " I really am sorry, dear, but it is the truth. Tidus wanted to know the truth and he got the whole, hard truth. He looks like he's starting to believe it, so... why don't you? "

Yuna swallowed thickly. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she tore them from Cid's face to look at Tidus. " Tidus... I... I don't know what to say... " she stammered. " all I can say though is that it is not true at all. I don't believe it, and I don't see why you should too... "

Tidus' mind was racing as he searched Yuna's face, the small crystal droplets slipping past her lashes as she blinked, her eyes closing for a full second or two as she inhaled slowly, deeply, then exhaled slowly, deeply. He shook his head slowly and continued to stare at her, his heart slowly sinking.

" I... I don't know what else to believe, Yuna, " he replied softly, almost stiffly too.

Yuna slowly opened her eyes as she felt a gentle hand on her bare shoulder. She jumped slightly and then jerked her head to the side to glance over her shoulder at who it was before slowly bringing her eyes back to regretfully meet Tidus'. She didn't see kindness within the beautiful blue depths. All she saw now was hate, disgust, repulsion.

Towards her? No... towards her father? Perhaps... perhaps. No one knew that for sure but him and only him.

" I... I have to go now... " Tidus said in a bitter tone as he fought the bile that was beginning to slowly form in the back of his throat and as he turned and began to walk away, back erect and tense, muscles bunched together tightly.

Yuna bit her lip hard and watched him go. " This is all my fault... " she muttered as she turned and found herself facing Kimarhi.

" This isn't your fault at all, Yuna. This is mostly Cid's fault for bringing it up instead of leaving the past as it once had been; quiet and calm. Don't blame yourself.... " her guardian spoke to her calmly even though inside he was pissed off beyond belief.

Yuna swallowed and then brought her hands up to furiously wipe away the tears on her cheeks and in her eyes. " Y-you're right, Kimarhi. I should get back to the villagers, they might be in need of some reassurance and help after that last battle... " she said softly as she gave his paw a gentle squeeze before walking past him to walk up the hill.

Kimarhi turned slowly to watch her leave as Wakka, Rikku and Lulu came to stand by him and watch her climb the small hill by herself, Tidus not by her side to keep her happy, keep her company, cheer her up. Lulu crinkled her nose and glanced up at Kimarhi, anger flashing in her crimson eyes, making them go a darker shade of red.

" He had _no_ right to tell Yuna that Lord Braska did such a thing! " she nearly shouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Rikku nodded and scratched her forehead. " My father... he isn't the same as he was before. He's more... ev-- "

" Rikku! Come on, let's get going home... " Cid called out to her, rudely cutting her off as he turned and began to head down the road towards the dock.

Rikku made a face and shrugged. " ...as I was saying, he's more evil now and I'm not sure why... " she finished as she turned to leave them and chase after her father.

Wakka watched her go before looking at Lulu. " What do you think she meant by that? "

Lulu and Kimarhi both looked at him and shrugged. Kimarhi scratched his chin and furrowed his brow as he glanced over at Wakka's confused expression. " I believe she was saying that Cid isn't himself, like he's being controlled by someone or something... "

___________

Yuna sniffled quietly as she kicked at some pieces of decaying earth. The palm trees swayed silently and gently in the soft, warm breeze as she continued to walk towards where they had last left the villagers. Some small children ran past her, big grins on their small faces.

They both waved to her and continued on with what they were doing. Yuna forced a smile for them and waved back as she passed the big rock placed in front of the small cave. She sighed heavily and then scratched the back of her head, her hand slowly sliding down to gently, but firmly grip the back of her neck, her other hand joining as she silently gave herself a neck massage, trying to unstiffen everything.

Yuna kept walking until she came across her staff laying in the middle of the walkway, the small bell on the end dented and covered in dust, as was the long elegant handle that was the color of her left eye; a dark, deep royal blue, and made entirely of smooth crystal.

She took her hands from her neck and bent over to grasp the handle and then pick the staff up off the ground entirely. Yuna brought the right end up, the three golden spikes sticking up off the top and the sides proudly. Crimson, dry and crusted was splashed across the front and the back of it, even within the hollows of it as well.

" How did that happen? " she wondered outloud as she squinted her, bringing it right up to her face to examine it more carefully.

Yuna shrugged and then held the smooth blue crystal pole with two steady hands as she continued to walk. She walked for about another five minutes before she found herself within the grounds of what was left of the Yevon village. Yuna slowly stepped forward and then continued to walk towards the ocean that was just across from her. All she had to do was cross the marketsquare, climb onto the docks and then down onto the beach and she was homefree.

Someone came up beside her and began to walk with her, their head held up high like hers as she continued to walk, completely focusing her energy and thoughts on the dance of the dead she was about to do to put to rest the restless spirits that roamed the village and ocean since the battle ended

Her thoughts weren't completely on the dance though, they were else where...

More people from the village were walking alongside or behind her now. From children to elderly folk, they walked with her, adoring her, admiring her for who she was and what she could do to help them. These were her people now. She was in charge of them and their life style. They were apart of her as her apart of them. They were her life, she theirs. They were her strength, she theirs.

It was them who usually helped her throughout the dance of the dead. One young girl about the age of twelve walked by her right while a boy the age of thirteen walked by her left. Their spirits, souls, thoughts were strong and good, as was their hearts.

Yuna smiled inwardly. '_ Tidus... I wish you wouldn't have believed my uncle. He didn't mean what he had said. My father couldn't have murdered your father. They were the best of friends. If only you could've seen them together, acting like young men your age and not their actual age. I hope you can find it in your heart to understand that what was said tonight wasn't true at all... _ ' she thought to herself as she stepped down from the wooden dock onto the beach that was covered in only white sand.

She slowly crouched down to unzip her black boots and then carefully push them off to the side as she breathed in deeply, her toes slowly burying themselves into the sand that was warm and felt wonderfully good to her. Yuna licked her lips and then closed her eyes as she held out her staff in front of her.

She silently whispered a small prayer before opening her eyes to stare out into the sunset that was beginning to form beautiful colors in the sky above. Yuna looked calm as she walked down the beach, the staff by her side as she came to a stop just at the edge of the water, the small, calm waves lapping over her feet, beckoning her to hurry up.

" Right, " Yuna murmured under her breath, reassuring herself as she lifted one foot and then placed it on the water, followed closely by the other one.

Carefully, she began her journey to the center of the ocean. Yuna scanned the horizon as she walked out farther, her staff slowly raising into the air above her head, her other hand following. Now was the time for it all to begin. Now was the time to perform the dance of the dead, to put those restless spirits to their final peaceful, eternal slumber.

' _Tidus..._ '

Yuna blinked at the small voice that cried out the name in the back of her head, but continued with the dance. She twirled her staff around in three full circles before bringing it back around in a full arch and then over her head as she kicked her right foot out and then twirled around herself with the staff. She had to become one with the staff, had to become one with the spirits that were departing, leaving.

Something was wrong though, but what? Yuna shook her head slowly to try and stop the name from being spoken again, but it was spoken again. Her long slender fingers slid along the long length of the staff before finding their proper grip along the smooth edges. The staff tipped downwards, which wasn't suppose to happen, just as she went to twirl around again, the waves slowly forming under her, lifting her up higher into the air as she raised the staff high above her head and twirled again.

'_ Tidus..... _ '

Yuna's right foot went out from under her and she felt herself slipping, falling towards the rising white tops of the waves that were suppose to hold her up, support her as her staff slipped away from her fingers completely, dropping away from her to land somewhere, she wasn't sure where.

The villagers behind her gasped loudly, some even crying out as they watched her hit the top of the waves, her bare back slapping up against them roughly, painfully. The wind was sucked right out of her lungs, her arms frailing about wildly, her dark violet skirt sliding up her calves slowly as it was soaked through completely from the water. Her hair was matted to the sides of her face as her face was dragged under the waves that continued to rise without her controlling them.

The wails and soft whining of the spirits rose, hitting everyone's ears hard, making Yuna's head pound hard, making her flinch under the water as she fought to get her face into the open so she could gasp in some of the air that was permenantly knocked from her lungs.

The waves slowly formed into what looked like small cylinders of pure water that seemed to travel over and around Yuna's body that seemed to have lost all feeling now. The waves left her face to travel over and around her body and she found herself gasping for the air around her, her lungs stretching as they accepted what little air was offered, her heart tightening in fear.

' _I'm going to die! I can't die... not here, not this way, it just isn't right..._ ' Yuna thought as she began to panic greatly now.

She knew that there was no one who could save her. Tidus was too busy doing something else somewhere else, probably brooding or finally grieving over his father's death and over the fact that it was her father who had murdered his father.

Yuna's eyes filled with tears once again that day as she closed her eyes and screamed loudly, the scream trailing off in a strangled cough as she ran out of breath. She sucked in more air and let out another scream.

" Help!! Someone... please _help_ me! " she screamed as she tried to thrash about.

The spirits wails and soft whining was getting louder, so loud that it could probably be heard across Besaid and throughout Spira. Yuna's back was suddenly arched deeply. Her chest thrusted forward as a searing heat suddenly spread throughout her arched back, slowly at first, then gradually increasing it's speed until the searing heat took over her entire body.

By that time Yuna was screaming like she herself were being murdered, but the screams and hoarse howls of pain stopped as soon as they had started and a single glowing spirit rose into the air and began to float away from the limp body that just continued to float atop the waves that were slowly beginning to lower themselves to the waters, a single crystal droplet silently and slowly sliding down the baby smooth cheek that had lost it's flushed look, turning into a deathly white...

_To Be Continued..._

___________

_Author's Note_: *sighs heavily in relief as she clicks on the submit button* Ahhh, there we go! I _finally_ get to submit you into my fanfiction collection after grovelling over this all weekend while I was relaxing at camp! *grins and then frowns suddenly* You're all probably wondering why I ended it like that... SUSPENSE!! MWUAHAHAH... uh, riiiiiiight! {xp} But, what did you think of it? Horrible? I find it a tiney bit confusing... the ending of the chapter I mean, in a way... but I'm sure you're probably all wondering if she's dead... *shrugs as she turns and walks away* I kind of made Yuna's uncle look like a meanie in this fic... *shrugs again* I must really like killing Yuna off or something... *grins* I just realized that after I re-read it... *nervous chuckle*

**Comments? Questions? Suggestions?** [Leia Avenrose][1] or [Leia Avenrose][2]

[C.O.U.R.A.G.E.][3]

[C.O.U.R.A.G.E.][4]

   [1]: mailto:leia_avenrose@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:leia_avenrose1@excite.com
   [3]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~avenroseleia/Layouts/opening.htm
   [4]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/C-O-U-R-A-G-E



End file.
